Red Bat
Red Bat (レッドバットン, Red Batton) is a red bat-themed kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Red Bat is a sneaky, clever and charismatic bat who likes beautiful things, but when it comes to combat, she's as deadly and sharp as a whip. She is the smarter one of the duo between Gokibura and her and likes to be praised for her planning and evil acts. History Debut: Bullets's Great Heist Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Red Bat was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Red Bat was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Red Bat and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Red Bat and the other assassin kaijin to their own. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Red Bat made a brief appearance towards the beginning of the RP where she was seen along with Gevaudan, Salamander and her sister Gemsler in watching Double Bat's progress rounding up an army of vampire bats. Gevaudan then assigned Red Bat and Gemsler to go with Salamander and Double Bat in case they needed any assistance. Red Bat and Red Bat were then seen riding in Salamander's car, watching some of the chaos ensue at San Antonio. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Red Bat made a cameo in the RP where she and her sister Gemsler were seen with Salamander, reporting back to Gevaudan. She and Gemsler then stuck around with the bats, tending to them. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Saving Ayame Red Bat briefly appeared in the RP where she along with Gemsler and Salamander fought off FlamingoMask's and Robo Lass's forces, chiefly against Ayame and Prana. Following Double Bat's demise, they (Red Bat and Gemsler) retreated. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: Red Bat can fly at Mach 6. * Knives: '''Red Bat can shoot nail-knives from her gloves like missiles or arrows. * '''Metal Roses: '''Red Bat can shoot out explosive shuriken-like metal roses from her main metal rose on her belt for long-ranged attacks. * '''Bat Missiles: Red Bat can fire out deadly missiles from her wings at her foes. * Bat Typhoon: Red Bat can create strong gusts of wing by flapping her wings. Trivia * Her and Gokibura are said to be dating. * Her name is also often mistranslated as to "Red Batton". * Red Bat, Gokibura, Double Bat and Coimmer all appeared together in the Condorman manga made in 1975, where she was given a much more radically different design than her television counterpart. In the show, her hair was short, while in the manga it appears to be long and flowing. Her eyemask is noticeable larger and she instead wears a sleeveless shirt. Lastly, she also appears to have a small sword equipped with her, which was not present in the show. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)